1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, especially to a connector having grounding and power contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connector is widely used between electronic equipments to transmit signals. Many different kinds of connectors/cable assemblies are popular in the market, and many different transmitting protocols are defined for connectors, such as USB, SATA, HDMI, SAS, Displayport, Diiva, VGA, etc. A related cable assembly is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0194823, the cable assembly has a connector and a cable, the connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained to the insulative housing, the cable electrically connects with the contacts and extending rearward from the insulative housing. The contacts comprise a plurality of power contacts, a plurality of differential signal contact pairs and a plurality of grounding contacts. The insulative housing has an inserting port, each contact has a contacting portion extending into the inserting port, and every two adjacent differential signal contact pairs has a contacting portion of the grounding disposed therebetween.